The Zelda Chronicles
by KeyBlader99
Summary: Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Foresights. Each is powerful. Together, they can seal the Great Evil. Review! I put in a love triangle! That made millions of bucks Final Fantasy VII, anyone? ! I also put an OC in there too. He MIGHT APPEAR IN A WINGSCUTDARKNESS REMIX. Don't believe me? Go ask her. She'll say it's true. Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There were the four Golden Goddesses. They created four lands to host their

power. Din, the Goddess of Power, created Holodrum to the north of the land.

Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, created Labrynna to the south of the land. Farore,

Goddess of Courage, brought Hyrule into existence west of the land. And finally,

the Goddess of Foresight, whose name was lost to history, created Termina east

of the land. After they finished, each Goddess kept each other's lands from the

other Goddesses by splitting the whole land into separate parts. Hyrule to the

west, Holodrum to the north, Labrynna to the east, and Termina was left to drift

wherever. Once they had finished, each Goddess used their power to create life

and order to each land. They needed to rest.

Each Goddess took her remaining power, and forged a single island. They created

an egg on the highest peak, and merged into one inside the egg. The island was

named Koholint Island. The life and the island itself was but an illusion and a

dream.

With the Goddesses resting, each had left behind a relic of themselves in their

land. Din left the Triforce of Power, Nayru the Triforce of Wisdom, Farore the

Triforce of Courage, and the Lost Goddess, the Triforce of Foresights. No one

knows where each piece was kept, not even the wisest of the world. The only hint

is in a prophecy:

When Evil threatens to consume

The Chosen Ones shall rise

They will bring hope to the world

Four of the Golden Power

Four of them

Each shall wield a piece

And defeat Evil with Light & Dark

Follow the path of the Chosen Ones as their identities are revealed in front of

them. They will be accompanied by many others as well.


	2. Hyrule Traveler

**Yay! chapter 1! No, I'm not a girl. Everyone acts like a child now and then. Get over it. Anyway, here, read this! I hope you like it!**

**Special thanks to wingscutdarkness for inspiring me.**

Chapter 1: Hyrule Traveler

The boy rode his horse Epona through Hyrule Field. It was her daily exercise. He

stroked the Clydesdale as she led him back to Castle Town. He snapped the reins

again. The boy saw the rising sun beat in his face as he dismounted in front of

the stairs. He unloaded his pack off Epona, and walked her into the gate. He was

greeted by the nearby shopkeepers. The twelve year old boy was well known

through Hyrule. He was a traveler from Ordon Village, always selling goods he

found around Hyrule. However, he wanted to see more lands. He needed a ship. He

adjusted his dark green cloak and pulled out some of his souvenirs from Lake

Hylia. Premium ancient gold and Ancient Hylian stone writing. He squinted at the

stone, and it almost became Hylian. He broke his gaze from the stone. The words

he made out on the stone were painful to read. They were words in his late

father's journal. His mother gave it to him as she passed. The boy cupped his

hand over his mouth to choke back tears. He stowed away the items, and went to

the Central Square of Castle.

His tousled blond hair flew in the wind as his sky-blue eyes scanned a place to

settle down. He found a spot near the fountain, and laid out a rag. He carefully

placed his items on the rag, and sat with his back against the stone fountain.

He patiently waited for a customer, and one eventually turned up. It was a man

about twenty dressed in a blue sailor's cloak and had a bag slung over his

shoulder. He had drooped eyes and a neatly combed moustache and hair. He picked

up the stone tablet.

"How much?" he asked, finger sliding down the edges of the stone.

The boy muttered, "Eighty rupees."

The man picked out purple, red, and yellow rupees from his cloak pocket a bit

reluctantly, and handed over the cash.

"What's your name, kid? Where're ya headin'?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

The boy looked at him with sky-blue eyes.

"My name...?" he asked.

The sailor nodded. The boy smiled at him.

"Link. Link Alavryn. I'm on a quest. A quest to find my sister. As for where, I

wish to travel the world. Do you have a ship?"

The sailor nodded proudly.

"It's called... the SS Linebeck! Named after me, Linebeck VI!" he announced,

striking an amusing pose that attracted attention.

Link stood, and gathered his things.

"I want to travel with you," he said.

Linebeck thought about this.

"I dunno, kid. What's in it for me?" he asked, stroking his moustache.

Link's mouth curled upward slightly.

"I'm traveling to Labrynna, where the treasure of the Goddess Nayru is said to

be hidden. The wielder gains unlimited wisdom and can find any amount of

treasure in the world."

Linebeck grabbed the kid and ran to his ship.

They got to the dock. Linebeck dropped Link, and guided him to his lovely ship.

Link looked at it in awe.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Linebeck asked, mind already on the treasure he could

find.

Link climbed on and gripped the wheel.

"Perfect. This already feels natural," he said, turning the wheel left and

right.

Linebeck smirked. Link drew something from his cloak. It was a sword perfect for

him. He drew the sword, revealing a shining blade. Linebeck's eyes widened. Link

beckoned him over, and he went in without a word. They went into the engine

room. Link analyzed the engine.

"This is in good shape," he muttered to himself.

Linebeck felt flattered by this kid. Link started the engine, and went to the

wheel. Their journey had started.


	3. Labrynna Peasant

Chapter 2: Labrynna Peasant

2 days later

The girl went through the crowd. She had to take the bread to the ruler of the land. She saw a nearby kid around six be hugged by her parents. She smiled at how happy they looked, but felt heartbroken inside. She had been orphaned at a young age. No one was willing to take her in. She brushed aside her long blond hair as she ran. The crowd got thicker as she neared the castle. She began pushing through the crowd, and as she did, the crowd thinned and the girl ran straight into someone. The bread fell on top of a boy no older than her. He groaned, and picked up the bread. He stood, revealing a mess of blond hair and sky blue eyes. The girl felt herself turn scarlet. A man appeared out of the crowd in a sailor's uniform and ran to the boy. \

"Link, you okay?" he asked, and then turned to the girl.

"Watch where yer goin... Huh?" his voice trailed off when he saw her.

The sailor looked at her with a tilted head, then back at the boy Link. He turned back to her, noticing her red face. He smirked.

"Link, this a... friend of yours?" he asked, putting a sarcastic tone in "friend."

The girl blushed, and Link scratched his head with a pink face.

"N-No, Linebeck. I just met her. H-Here," he said, handing over the bread.

The girl bowed to them and ran past them. Link stared at her back. Linebeck placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ouch, didn't even get her name. Tough luck," he said while chuckling to himself.

The girl managed to get the bread to the castle. The guard looked down at her.

"Name? Remember, first and last," he said.

The girl took in a breath. She rarely gave away her last name. But this was the Royal Family.

"Z-Zelda Harkinian," she stuttered, holding out the bread.

The guard stiffened, and bowed to her hastily. "You must go to the Royal Chamber, Your Highness," he said. "Tell your full name, and they shall let you pass."

Zelda walked past him uncertainly with the bread.

_Your Highness?_ she thought.

She looked at her plain brown dress and grey boots. She wasn't royalty. She barely had money. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into one of the guards. He pointed his spear at her.

"How dare you! A peasant like you has no right to tread these floors! We should imprison you!" he yelled.

Zelda felt strangely calm as she replied, "I am Zelda Harkinian XIV, and I wish to see the King at once."

The guard stepped back in shock, and kneeled hastily. He wore a common knight helmet and the classic armor and chainmail. His spear was the original steel. "Forgive me, Princess. I did not know you dressed as one of the poor. Forgive my insensitivity. I shall let you pass," he said, head hung low.

Zelda walked into the throne room to see the King there. He had violet eyes. Just like Zelda's. She looked to her right to see the queen. Zelda stepped closer to see that they looked exactly alike! Zelda kept this thought to herself as she knelt before the throne.

"Why are you here, peasant? Why did the Captain of the Guards let you through?" the King asked with an arrogant tone.

Zelda was breathing hard, not daring to look up.

"Well? ANSWER ME!" he yelled at her.

The Queen hushed him, and Zelda heard her rise.

"You may stand," she said in a gentle tone.

Zelda did so obediently. She looked straight at the Queen. They both had the same face, the Queen's was older, obviously. She walked to Zelda, and knelt to her height.

"Tell me your name, child," she said, her tone seeming anxious.

Zelda took a deep breath, and answered, "Zelda Harkinian XIV."

The King rose. "That is impossible!" he cried out.

The Queen smiled at Zelda. Soon she wrapped her arms around the child, and she whispered her name.

"I am called Zelda Harkinian XIII." Zelda's eyes widened behind the Queen's back. She was the princess of Labrynna and heir to the throne.


	4. Holodrum Monster

Chapter 3: Holodrum Monster

He cried out in pain as the man kicked him onto the ground. He tried to stand, but was kicked again in the stomach again.

"Where the hell's my money, kid?" the man asked.

The boy groaned in pain. The man grabbed him by the neck of his black tunic.

"Dark, where ... the hell... is my MONEY!" he yelled in Dark's face.

Dark's crimson eyes were filled with tears. The man threw him on the ground and left.

"My money better be in your hands next week, or you'll be in a worst spot then here!" he said.

Dark coughed on the ground.

_Why do they treat me this way? Is it because I'm half... monster?_ he thought.

He stumbled towards a rickety old shack. He went into it, and collapsed on the floor in pain. He wondered how he was to repay that debt. Five thousand rupees. Where would he find that kind of money? He was left for dead in nothing but a cradle and a dictionary. A kind woman had raised him for sometime, before she passed away when he was but six. Now he was twelve, turning thirteen in less than two weeks. He shuddered at the thought. All thirteen year old boys had to undergo an intense trial of battles in order to be recognized by Holodrum. It has always been tradition for the Land of Power. Dark wished he had been born in Labrynna or Hyrule. He consulted an old book of rumors once. There was a land that supposedly drifted around mindlessly. It was known as Termina. The author claimed to have seen the moving continent while fishing. Dark wished he could see that land. He stood, and checked his injuries. His black tunic would cover up the blood, and his white pants would be stained.

_I suppose that can't be helped,_ he thought to himself.

Dark took his bag and concealed his most treasured belonging. The family sword. Around two feet long and a black blade striped with red. Dark stowed it into his bag, and prepared to leave Holodrum.

Five days later

Dark had been trying for the past few days trying to get a ship to go to Labrynna. He trudged to the docks when he heard a new ship had docked. He saw a shining ship with a white hull and a wooden deck. He noticed the canon on it. Dark saw two people, a man and a boy his age, get off the ship and rushed to them. He gulped, and tapped on the younger boy's shoulder. He turned to see what would change his view of life forever. The boy had the same face and features as him. With a few differences. Dark's hair was white, the boy's was blond. His skin was paler and their eyes were opposite colors. Other than that, they were basically twins. The boy jumped back in shock. The sailor looked at the two, and his mouth dropped open. Dark looked at the sailor. That length of a mouth opening was not healthy. He was surprise that his jaw didn't dislocate itself.

"Um, can I...?" Dark gestured to the ship.

The sailor shook his head. "No! I already have enough trouble with one kid! We left Labrynna three days ago! I didn't even get to get a shovel to shovel out shoveled dirt! We left without so much as a rupee! I can't believe I'm still with this kid!" he shouted at him.

Dark checked the attention they were attracting. They had reached stage one: Looks. He tried to lead the sailor and the boy to his house, but the sailor refused to leave the dock.

"I'm leaving! Good luck, Link!" he spat to the boy.

Link raised his eyebrows, and sighed. He reached into his dark green cloak and pulled out a pouch. He tossed it to the sailor, who opened it. Dark's eyes widened as he saw a fistful of Gold Ruppees! The sailor apparently changed his mind about leaving Link behind.

"I'll be waiting for you two when ya wanna go," he mumbled, already heading for the market.

Dark held out a hand. "I'm Dark. Dark Monstera."

Link shook it. "They call me Link Alavryn."

The two walked through the streets of the Holodrum Dock. Dark told Link about the land and its people. He pulled Link out of the way of a puddle.

"The pets and wild animals here are unpredictable," he whispered to Link.

Their day led to the Temple of Power. Dark was eager to show Link the sacred building. He went to the statue of Din, who was posed dancing like one of the belly dancers around the world. Link looked at it, and Dark looked with him. His eyes went straight to the statue's. The eyes seemed to stare back, and Dark felt pain shoot to his left hand. Link darted his attention to Dark, and looked at the boy's hand. It was faintly glowing with a mark everyone knew. The mark of the Triforce. Except the empty triangle hole in the middle was filled. The top triangle glowed. Dark realized that the power of Din was within him.

**Was that a bit quick? I need this for Chapter 4, when we get back to Zelda, Labrynna Princess! Oh, and the first two chapters and the prologue, very sorry for the strange format. This came from an iTouch.**


	5. Labrynna Princess

Chapter 4: Labrynna Princess

Zelda fidgeted as her new mother finished lacing the back of her dress. She tried to breath, but couldn't find the room. The dress was almost skintight! It was supposed to show off her looks. A princess had to stay pretty! The Queen smiled at her, and placed the head necklace thing on her head. Zelda cracked a fake smile at her mother. Zelda waded through the halls, trying to make herself comfortable. The Queen opened a big door.

"Your tutoring lesson, Zelda," she said, and left.

Zelda really couldn't concentrate on Teacher's lesson. She twirled the quill between her fingers, chin in her other hand. Then she looked outside to see the other children playing. She loved having parents, but they were too ... regal. Zelda missed the times when she could run freely around Labrynna. She really wanted to leave the castle. But the King said it was too dangerous. It wasn't as if she'd never seen a wild moblin or fought a Red Chu-Chu. She knew how to fight too! She had to learn. She had to survive. Zelda's hand moved to her bag where she kept a short sword. She thought of taking it out and brandishing it at Teacher for amusement. She wished to go and leave for good. She got her wish when the Captain appeared.

"A Mister Link Alavryn wishes to talk to you alone, Princess," he said bowing.

Zelda rushed out of the room, ignoring the squeaks and pain the dress caused her. She dashed to the front door. There were two boys there, looking like twins. She recognized the blond one from last week. The other one she didn't know. She let them through, and took them to her room, face scarlet. The ceiling was like eleven, twelve feet high? And she had a huge bookcase and an even bigger closet. She got room service and even her own chandelier!

"Why do you wish to speak with me, Link?" she asked, opening her vast closet to look for something comfortable.

He and the other boy followed her in.

"W-Well, we're searching for something," he half-stuttered.

The other boy snickered at Link, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Zelda.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy goofily saluted. "Dark Monstera, half Hylian, half ... half..." he didn't finish.

Zelda watched him falter and wilt. Link patted his shoulder comfortably. Dark sniffled slightly. Zelda decided on a looser and way more comfortable dress and glanced at the two. Dark dragged a confused Link out of her closet. When she stepped out, she learned to never underestimate a plain dress. Dark and Link sat in some chairs, legs crossed on the glass table. Zelda noticed their shined shoes and how thy sparkled. She looked at them.

"Shoe shiner," Dark said while stretching.

Zelda nodded slightly. She sat in the third chair.

"Why did you need to see me?" she asked again.

Dark showed her the back of his left hand. On it glowed the Triforce. However, the empty triangle was filled. Dark pointed to it, where the Triforce of Power glowed brighter than the others.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about this," he said.

Zelda took his hand into hers, ignoring the slight twitch from Link. She examined the Triforce, and seearched her bookcase. She found a book on it, and opened to the page on how the lands were created.

"Okay. The Goddesses created these lands. Hyrule, Labrynna, and Holodrum. The lands of Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Dark came from Holodrum. Din hid her power there. And it seems we have found it. But I can't find anything about the upside-down triangle. Our only clue is the rumors of the Lost Land," she said.

"The Lost Land?" Link asked.

Dark seemed to be in thought. Zelda looked at him with concern. He noticed this, and turned a bit pink.

"Um, the Lost Land is supposed to drift through the sea, right?" he asked, obviously still thinking about how Zelda looked at this.

"Yes. It is supposedly called Termina. People who searched for the land never returned. Either they couldn't leave, or didn't want to. However, legend says that the Chosen Heroes can pass through the legendary fog that surrounds it."

Zelda flipped through the book's yellow pages.

Link seemed to have an idea. "Wait. How does anyone know about the fog when no one has returned? We should ask this person. Or his descendants."

Zelda smiled at him. "That's a great idea. I have the sailor's name somewhere..."

She scanned the bookcase again. She pulled out another book, titled. "Sailors of the Ages." She flipped to the end to find "The Endless Fog if Termina." She scanned the pages for a name, and stopped.

"Bingo. Let's see... the sailor's name is Linebeck VI," she said.

Link and Dark fell silent.


	6. Sailing Legend

Chapter 5: Sailing Legend

Dark and Link heaved the huge sack through Labrynna.

"Dammit, she's heavy," Link groaned as he struggled with a sack containing an unconscious Princess Zelda.

Dark snickered as he watched his friend gasp for breath.

"Y-You think this is funny?" Link asked, nearly on his knees.

Dark nodded eagerly. He had to cover his mouth to prevent any bursts of laughter. He imitated Link with an imaginary bag in his hands. Link saw his chance, and heaved the bag into Dark's hands. The guy collapsed onto the floor from the sudden increase of weight in his hands.

"You... son of a bitch..." he gasped.

Dark spent the rest of his time whining over the weight of a princess. Link managed to survive his endless complaints. They found Linebeck, and dragged the sack to the engine room.

"Hey! Is that treasure I see?" Linebeck asked, eyes round with pleasure.

Link untied the sack, and out crawled Zelda, rubbing her head in pain.

"When I said sneak me out, we didn't have to include pain in it!" she said.

Linebeck's face fell with disappointment. Link scratched his head, and Dark snatched Zelda's headress. He gave it to Linebeck.

"Um, we found this," he said, a bright smile on his face.

Linebeck snatched the gold-encrusted necklace happily.

"This kid's better than Link could ever be!" he said.

Link hung his head. Zelda patted him. He stepped to the engine, and started it. Dark ran to the deck to operate the cannon, and Link headed with Linebeck for the wheel. Once there, Link asked Linebeck about the fog.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I was searching for treasure when that happened. It was three years ago. I happened to come across some fog that was impenetrable. I kept sailing, hoping that some great treasure lay at the end. But soon I found this land. I really couldn't make out the shape, but I saw it moving! I decided to sail by it, but the fog thickened, and I found myself back where I started," he said, staring at the vast ocean.

Link looked out to where they were going. Wait, he didn't know where they were going.

"Dark, you know where we're going?" he asked.

Dark replied, "We're looking for Termina! It's the last place your sister could be!"

Link tightened his grip on the wheel. Aryll. How would she be in Termina? And he wasn't even sure Termina existed! But his opinion changed the moment the fog appeared. Dark shoved Link out of the way and held out his hand. The mark glowed, and the fog in front parted. Linebeck fist pumped. Link sat on the ground impressed. Zelda soon came out. Dark kept the ship going forward with the Triforce of Power parting the fog. Linebeck was nearly jumping with excitement when the shape of land appeared. Linebeck cranked up the engine and the ship caught up with the land. Link tied the ship with the rope so it could stay secure. They stepped into the nearby town. Linebeck decided to stay behind to "polish the ship." That left Link, Zelda, and Dark to roam the city. Link went to the nearest person.

"Hey, what's the name of the city?" he asked.

The man turned. Dark stepped back with fear in his eyes. The man cocked his head.

"Well, this is Clock Town. We haven't had any visitors. But be careful. Thieves roam all around here. One kid stole a handful of Gold Rupees from the bank a couple weeks ago."

Link shuddered. Thieves? His hand went to his Rupee pouch. He felt around his cloak. Thankfully, it was still there. Dark and Zelda decided to scout individually. That left Link to tour a legendary island.


	7. Termina Thief

Chapter 6: Termina Thief

Dark decided to go to North Clock Town first. It wasn't anything special. Just a grassfield, a slide, and some kids. Dark strolled around, and saw a kid blowing spitballs through a balloon. He went over, and sat while watching each spitball go from stick to balloon.

Zelda decided to go to the Honey and Darling's shop. There she saw a happy couple paying no attention to her as she walked in. She sensed they wanted alone time, so she left for the Stock Pot Inn. The lady there bowed to her respectfully. She nodded, and walked around. It was fairly simple, with two floors of rooms and a very simple feel to it. She managed to entertain herself with the kitchen.

Link strolled through South Clock Town's Laundry Pool and back. He saw a postman there, running with mail. He decided to follow him, hoping to help in some way. He stopped following when he saw the bank there. He took out half his rupees, and stored them with the manager.

He went off, and then heard a soldier cry out, "Stop, thief!"

He turned to see a young boy no older than thirteen run off with a sack in his hands. He wore a crimson red cloak and a dark green shirt. His pants were a deep black color. He had jet black hair and double blades strapped across his back. His face was masked by a Keaton Mask. He laughed maniacally. Link ran after the boy, drawing his sword. He eventually caught up with him on the outskirts of southern Termina Field. The boy stopped, and turned to Link, hand on one of his swords.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Link gestured to the pouch in the boy's hand. He laughed. Link tightened his grip on his sword. The boy hooked the pouch to his brown belt, and drew his double blades.

"Ya want it? Come get it," he said with glee.

Link rushed towards the kid, and he leaped. Link suspected this and jumped before him. He sliced, and the kid blocked with one of his blades. He was surprisingly skilled and strong for a thief. They landed in place, and the boy sliced with his double blades. Link felt the blades' sharp edges cut through his clothing. He fell to the ground heavily, feeling the wetness of the blood seep through his clothing and onto the grass.

"Wow, you're strong. No one's ever lasted that long against me," the kid said while sheathing his blades.

Link got up, sword still drawn. He felt immense power course through him. His wounds closed themselves. He felt the power come from his left hand. The filled in Triforce glowed on his hand, and the boy gasped. Link struck with the sword with a barrage of strikes, and the boy fell to the ground.

"W-What was that?" he asked Link. Link sheathed his sword and snatched the pouch. The kid got up, and followed Link.

"Hey, I'm asking a question. Why do you draw your strength from the Golden Power?" he asked.

Link stopped. "Golden Power...?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. The Golden Power. I'm not just a thief, y'know."

Link examined his hand. It was glowing with the same mark as Dark. But the one on the bottom right was shining brightly. He decided to ask Zelda about it later.

The kid extended his hand. "I'm Keaton. Keaton Terminia." Link shook it. "I'm Link Alavryn."

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" Keaton asked. Link shook his head. Keaton smirked, and held out Link's Rupee pouch. Link snatched it back with a glare.


	8. Dance of Termina

Chapter 7: Dance of Termina

Dark still couldn't get his thoughts off that man. Why was he in Termina? Yet he didn't seem to know Dark. Dark wondered why, and decided to ask him. He had to stay low, so he whistled out obnoxiously the music from the treasure box. He received some glares, but ignored them. He found the same man, and tapped his shoulder. The man turned.

"Hey, aren't you the visitor?" he asked.

Dark nodded, really getting addicted to the tune. The man patiently waited, but Dark kept whistling. He found some sticks nearby, and began striking them against a hollow box. He changed the tune to a somewhat faster and happier melody, and he spotted Zelda watching. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into the small circle they were making. He handed the sticks to a little boy, and ge kept up the pace. Dark and Zelda danced around each other, and Dark started clapping with his tune. His ears reaches the sound of a violin, which played the same tune. Dark stopped whistling.

"Hey everyone!" he called.

He bowed to Zelda, who blushed, extending his hand, crimson eyes lit up in the sunset. "Let's dance."

Zelda took his hand, face deepening in the red color. Everyone found a partner. The violin player played louder as people danced around South Clock Town. He was joined by a flute that Dark turned to. It was Link! He played a different tune that went well with his own. Dark smiled at him, but Link ignored him. Dark turned his attention back to Zelda, who twirled with him as the music reached to the very edges of Termina. Then he circled for a new partner. It was some girl he barely knew. He glanced at Zelda, who danced with Link, the two hand in hand. Dark felt a pang of jealousy hit him, and then he tried to ignore the pair. Instead he jumped into the air with his partner, and yelled out:

"YEAH!"

Link and Dark barely spoke to each other the rest of the night at the Stock Pot Inn. Zelda was worried that they might never be friends. She noticed the way they acted around her. Dark was selfish and obnoxious most times, but she knew he had strong feelings for her. Link was always brave and courageous under any circumstances, and Zelda learned that he had the same feelings for her as Dark did.

_I hope this doesn't get too out of hand. We could fall apart just as easily as we met_, Zelda thought.

Link shined his sword, each brush from the cloth in anger that was pointed at Dark. Dark threw a ball at the wall that bounced back, each throw wanting to hit Link. Zelda cleared her throat, ad both turned.

"Um, are you guys okay?" she asked.

Dark muttered something about kicking Link's ass, while Link muttered something about wiping off Dark's body from the planet.

"Hey. We gotta work together. Now we found two parts if the Triforce and—"

"Golden Power," Link interrupted.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Golden Power?"

Link nodded. "Yes. That's what the true Triforce is called. My new friend told me about it."

At that moment, Keaton slipped in through the window. Zelda shrieked, and Dark pointed his sword at him. Keaton sighed. Link tried to calm his friends in the sudden "break-in."

"Look, guys. This is my friend, the most wanted minor thief in Termina, Keaton," Link said, trying his best to sound casual.

Zelda looked at Keaton. The boy's mask hid his expression, but she knew that he knew more info than all of them.

"Link, I know where your sister is. Dark, I know how you can pay your debt off. Zelda, you know where the other two pieces are," he said, words sounding ancient.

Dark perked up at the word "debt." Link sat down on his bed, face in his hands. Zelda was deep in thought. Dark asked how he could pay off his debt. Keaton laughed.

"Your adoptive mother never told you, did she? Your parents left you a fortune of rupees in this very bank in Termina! They left you... one hundred thousand rupees! And half of it came from cutting grass and killing monsters!" he exclaimed, and everyone was surprised that he hadn't waken anyone up.

Dark fell to his knees, and looked at the floor. Link turned away coldly, so Zelda had to stand him up, a warm smile on her face. Keaton stared at the three, and back at Zelda. She mouthed _love triangle_. Keaton nodded, still processing how Link and Dark could still stand each other.


	9. Forsaken Break In

Chapter 8: Forsaken Break-In

The next morning, Link opened his eyes slowly to see Keaton standing in his face. He screamed. Keaton laughed.

"I was gonna wake you up, but I guess you did it yourself!" he said, still laughing.

Link glared at him. The kid was so annoying. He slipped on his brown boots and cloak, and Keaton shoved something on his head. Link took it off, revealing a cone-y floppy green hat.

"Thought you'd look good in it," Keaton said, heading out the window.

Link followed him through the door. He was still half-asleep and wasn't feeling adventurous as of the moment. He dragged himself downstairs, the circles under his eyes still deep. Link managed to get to the dock where Linebeck waited.

"Kid! What took ya so long?! We woulda left if your girlfriend hadn't asked us to!" he shouted.

Dark punched Linebeck in the arm. He massaged it, and went to the engine rooms.

"Damn kids and your methods of pain..." he muttered. Link sat uneasily next to Dark. Then he realized something.

"... Where's Keaton?" he asked.

Right there, Keaton yawned, getting out of the engine room.

"There you are. You left this," he said, tossing Link his Rupee pouch. "Don't leave anything behind. First rule if journeying overseas."

"Where're we going?" Dark asked.

Keaton sighed. "Going overseas, and you don't know where you're going?"

He took out a map. He pointed to one spot in the southeast.

"We're here... and our destination is... here," he said, pointing to a gloomy and dark place near Hyrule.

"Why we going there?" Dark asked.

"That's where the Forsaken Fortress is. Hylian women and girls all over these waters are kidnapped by a huge bird known as the Helmaroc King. The bird wears a mask, concealing its face. Link's sister was taken there," he said with a dark tone.

Link hardened his expression. Keaton crossed his feet while they waited. And waited... And waited...

Keaton and Dark were asleep in a couple minutes in the engine room. Keaton seemed to be sleeping just to snore and annoy everyone. Link and Zelda were left on the hull. Both were silent for a moment, and Link broke it.

"So... how've you been?" he asked.

Zelda sighed sadly. "I'm worried about you and Dark."

Link looked at the engine room.

Zelda continued talking. "I caught both of you into this love triangle... I don't want you two to destroy each other just because of your feelings for me. I mean, you're both great, and I like the two of you, but you can't just fight over me. That will jeopardize our quest for the Golden Power."

Link felt his cheeks flush. Zelda liked him? But she said she also liked Dark.

_So it is a love triangle_, he thought.

Zelda brushed aside her long blond hair, and went to the engine room. Link followed, and the sun set beneath the ocean unnaturally fast.

They arrived at the Forsaken Fortress a few hours later. It was a dark and gloomy ruin. There were searchlights and Moblin guards everywhere. Linebeck had them go on without him.

"Be sure to snag treasure!" he whispered.

Keaton saluted happily. "Aye-aye, Captain!"

He dashed off. Linebeck went into the engine room, leaving Zelda, Link, and Dark to try and find Keaton. Link found a large barrel, and snuck under it. His legs popped out from the bottom, and he began walking. Zelda and Dark looked at each other, and watched Link as he stopped at the right moment as a spotlight came over him. They were a bit surprised, and they felt a rush of wind in front of them. The wind blew by Link, and the barrel didn't move for a long time. Zelda ran to the barrel when there weren't searchlights, and tipped it over. The barrel was empty. She ran back to where Dark was... or used to be. She gasped, and then a sharp blow to the head knocked her out.

Link was with Dark in one prison cell. Dark was asleep. Link gingerly touched his newfound injury. It wasn't bleeding. Link felt that the blow was from a claw or kick of some sort. Dark sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Whu' happened...?" he mumbled.

"We're in prison," Link said.

Dark snapped awake. "WHAT?!"

Link shrugged. Dark began scrambling around the cell, looking for a way out. Link climbed onto the "bookcase" nearby and watched while preventing laughter.

When he had enough, Link called, "Dark."

His twin stopped. Link smiled at him, and broke the vase on the case, revealing a crawlable hole. Dark glared at him while Link cracked up. The pair made it out, and snuck around. Mostly Link, since Dark blended with the night and looked evil. Link found cuffs and cuffed himself. Dark saw this, and grabbed the chain. He dragged Link all the way through the Forsaken Fortress looking like a guard taking in a prisoner. The pair made it to the very top of the Fortress. The big door opened automatically. Dark sliced through Link's chains, not caring to make a few cuts.

"Ow! Dark, what the hell?" he yelled as the blade skimmed his skin.

Dark smirked and licked off the blood. Link cringed at that, but watched Dark's skin and clothing change until he was a complete copy of Link. Link smiled at him, and held out a small bottle of blood.

"A souvenir from Keaton. the blood was from a fellow thief named Sakon or something," he said, and Dark sipped the blood.

The two went to a huge wooden cage holding hundreds of women and girls of all ages and sizes. All were Hylian.

"Aryll?" Link called out.

One girl with blond hair and a flower dress no older than ten stood. Her eyes widened and she broke into a grin.

"Big Brother!" she said, rushing to the bars of the cage.

Link was overjoyed to see his little sister. Now he needed to bust her out. Dark tried banging the cage. Link considered slicing the bars, but he would kill everyone. The iron door was locked, and he had no key.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you in a tight spot?" said a voice all too familiar.

Link turned, and came face to face with Keaton, who was holding Link's rupee pouch in his face. Link snatched it back. Keaton went to the door, and took out a small hairpin. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Ta-da," he said.

Everyone stayed behind to "wait for transportation to carry us all." Link wondered how they were gonna get a huge ship when they heard a huge cannon blast. A girl shoved past him and knocked him down. She turned, and it was Zelda!

"Oh Goddesses! Link, I'm sorry!" she said, running towards the sound.

Link got up, and Dark kneeled by him.

"Someone's in a hurry," he said, smiling. Zelda came back a few seconds later. "There's a pirate ship here! It's so long and—"

Keaton, who leaned on his back against a wall, interrupted with a snicker. "That's what she said."

One of the fourteen-year old women smacked his mask. At least, she thought she hit his mask. The mask morphed into real fur, and Keaton yelled out in pain, causing three tails to shoot out of his tailbone.

"DAMMIT AGITHA!" he yelled.

The girl Agitha apologized very quickly. Keaton's face became masked by a mask again, but the tails remained. Dark went over, and examined them. They were yellow with the ends a black color. Dark sniffed and felt the fur.

"This is genuine Keaton fur. Where'd you get this?" he asked.

Keaton whispered to him, "I'm not telling you anything. Just like you. You don't even know my full power, or my motives. Not even why I'm here. Just. Like. You."

Dark got the message. He stepped back, and Keaton formed a magic orb in his hands. The orb shined a blue color, and a bridge from the edge of the Fortress to the pirate ship was made from solid light. Everyone looked at him.

"What? It'll hold everyone," he said, shrugging. He walked int the bridge, and everyone watched it hold his weight.

"Now. Do ya wanna get home, or stay here the rest of your life? And possibly get eaten by that bird," he asked, orb in hand. Agitha slowly went with Keaton. Link, Dark, Aryll, and Zelda soon followed. That motivated everyone to step onto the bridge. They made it to the ship unscathed. That was when the pirates aboard drew their weapons. Keaton held his hands up, and they put them away unnoticed.

"That's a good descision. The captain wouldn't want you to hurt little me, would she?" Keaton said with a feigned innocent voice.

A burly guy with the green shirt and tattoo nodded and saluted. Keaton let everyone aboard with the motion of a hand.

"Why are you here, Keaton? We thought you were supposed to take your leave of this ship," a short man with glasses said.

Keaton walked around the crew. "Let's just say... you owe me for something." The burly man snorted. Keaton whipped around.

"Did you say something, Gonzo?" His voice indicated danger.

"N-No, Keaton," Gonzo stammered.

"Good," Keaton said once he sensed the fear in the tone.

He traveled to the captain's cabin. The captain was there, lying on her bed. Keaton shut the door.

"Keaton, what are you doing here?" she asked, now standing.

Keaton chuckled. "A favor, my dear Tetra Harkinian."


	10. Pirate Pals

Chapter 9: Pirate Pals

Tetra put her hands on her hips. "What favor? I don't owe you any favors."

Keaton went behind her, and placed his hands on her exposed shoulders.

"You don't remember that day? One year ago, I saved you from the Helmaroc King? I made it clear that you owed me," he whispered in her ear.

Tetra felt hot. Keaton was so charming sometimes. She felt the bandanna on her head being untied. She heard it fall softly on the floor, letting her blond hair tumble down her back. Keaton traced his finger down her cheek.

"Now it's time to return the favor," Keaton said.

His hand moved down from Tetra's jaw down to her scarf and further down to the middle of her blue sleeveless jacket and white shirt. Tetra blushed while Keaton looked at her with his mask, and then he took his other hand and covered her eyes. She was about to object, but then she felt lips pressed on hers. She moaned slightly. The lips carressed hers gently yet firmly. The lips parted when she felt her sight return. Keaton was adjusting his mask.

Tetra sighed contentedly. "Fine. You win. You know charm unlike anyone I've ever known."

Keaton fist pumped. "Yes! Okay, take everyone home to their rightful land," he said, giving Tetra a hug before leaving.

She sighed. "I gotta say, he's a great kisser," she said to herself before going outside.

Keaton announced that the ship was taking everyone home. He went over to Link, Dark, and Zelda.

"Well, where we going next?" he asked.

Zelda shrugged, but then a tidal wave struck the ship. She caught herself at the edge of the hull.

"Zelda!" Link shouted.

The tidal wave began encircling the ship like a cyclone. Zelda gripped on for life as the ship was carried higher and higher. She managed to climb onto the ship, but the part she was on fell off! The small ship part was torn from its original spot, and Zelda felt the end come near. Then Link leaped off the ship and landed on her small board. She leaped into his arms. Link stroked her hair for a moment, and pushed her off slowly. Zelda looked at him with affection. Link scooped her into his arms. He smiled at her sadly. Then he threw her. The throw was powerful, yet it was gentle like a breeze. She saw the ship, and was caught in the arms of Dark. She looked back to Link, who had that same sad smile on his face. She tried to cry out to him, but the wind cut off her voice. She watched as Link swirled to the left, and she thought she would never see him again. She buried her face into Dark's shoulder.

Link looked at Zelda, wishing for her safety as a goodbye. He closed his eyes, and waited for his end. Then a familiar figure swung towards him, and picked him up from the board. Link felt winded, since the figure wrapped his arm around his stomach. He was dropped by Zelda and Dark. Zelda wrapped her arms around him in an embrace in happiness. The figure panted in tiredness.

"What? No... No credit for the guy who saved... your little competitor?" Keaton asked.

Dark smacked his back. Keaton gave him a thumbs up, tails drooping at a large angle.

"Link, don't ever do something like that. You scared the sh*t out of all of us!" Dark said.

Link managed a warm smile. The moment was ruined when the ship began falling to the ocean. Everyone screamed (except Keaton), and he yelled out to everyone to grab onto each other. They all did so, and Keaton was at the end closest to the ship. He pulled out somesort of glove with a claw at the end, and pulled the trigger. The claw shot out, and held onto the ship's lookout dock. The ship met the sea, and all the people outside landed safe and sound. Everyone gathered into separate groups again, as if nothing happened.

Keaton called out, "Yo Tetra! I saved your possible brother-in-law _and _your little sister!"

Tetra came out and stopped when she saw Zelda. Zelda stood, and waved awkwardly.

"Um... Long time no see?" she said.

Tetra looked at Zelda, still in shock. Then she opened her arms.

"Sis! It's been too long!" she said.

Zelda walked to her older sister, and gave her a hug. Tetra smiled at Keaton. Keaton began whistled the tune from the dance Dark had started in Termina.


	11. Island of Dreams

Chapter 10: The Island of Dreams

One week later

Zelda sat in the engine room of Linebeck's ship. Over the past week, Keaton got angry (Dark threw his ball in his face), and another tail sprouted out of him. Now he had two tails. Zelda thought about how it was possible. The Keaton were a race of yellow foxes with black-tipped tails. Each of them had three tails. Keaton had two of them. Zelda needed to know how he was related to the race of Keatons. Then she felt her brain fill with knowledge. The knowledge came from her hand, and traveled through her brain. She looked at her left hand, which was now imbued with the Golden Power.

"Three down, one to go," she whispered.

Link and Dark lay down side by side on the hull of the ship.

"Hey, Dark," Link said.

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"Do you even know why we're searching for the Golden Power? I mean, we could get anything, but we're already satisfied."

"I dunno. Did Zelda get what she wants?" Dark asked.

"I think so. We stopped fighting, didn't we?" he answered.

"I guess. But did Keaton get what he wants?" Dark asked.

"Beats me. I don't even know what he's after," Link said.

Then Keaton burst through the door, and mist covered the ship. Then ominous music began playing, like a chanting spell.

"I'm taking the wheel!" he yelled.

He forced the ship to the right, and Link barely made out the shape of a rock. The ship jolted to the left, and the ship narrowly missed an iceberg.

"Slow down the ship!" Keaton yelled over the music, which got louder.

Dark and Link rushed to the ship. Keaton rushed as he turned the ship in the correct directions. We have to hurry, or else that thing's gonna end all life as we know it! He screamed in his mind. He felt the music die out, and the mist lifted, replaced by storm clouds. The lightning flashed, and Dark stumbled out with Zelda.

"Turn the ship around!" Zelda yelled over the winds.

"I can't! We have to awaken the Goddesses!" he yelled back.

Dark nodded, and took Zelda back to the engine room. Linebeck shivered in fear.

"Kids, why isn't that thief turning around?" he asked.

All of them shrugged. The ship took a violent spin, and the slight rumble got louder and stronger. Linebeck shrieked as an invisible force knocked him out.

Keaton slowly docked the ship, trying to act like four unconscious bodies happened all the time. He heaved everyone onto the sand, and pounded all of their stomachs. Dark jolted awake first, followed by Link and Linebeck. Zelda, however, didn't. Dark Looked at her face, and motioned everyone to turn around. They all obeyed without question to what Dark was gonna do. Once he was done, he scooped her into his arms, and went around the sand. Keaton looked at a distant mountain. A giant egg rested there.

"Here we are," he announced to the group. "Koholint Island, also known as the Island of Dreams."


	12. The Great Evil

Chapter 11: The Great Evil

Keaton let everyone tour on their own. Dark decided to take Zelda, earning a scowl from Link. Keaton took his leave and decided to visit an old friend. He slowly stepped into the house, sweat forming on his forehead. He saw the deep red hair, and walked to it.

"Uh... hi?" he said. The hair turned, revealing a beautiful girl with black eyes and a stunning light-blue dress. She had a harp in her hands, with a brown handle and white strings. The flower in her hair made all the more prettier. Keaton waved with his tails.

"... Keaton?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Marin?"

She tackled him into a hug. "Keaton! It's great to see you again!"

He laughed with her. But then he stopped.

"Marin, I have to do something here. I have to awaken the Goddesses," he said sadly.

Marin's smile faded. Then she pointed to the nearby bag. Keaton thanked her, yet the parting was bittersweet. He slung the bag over his shoulders, and took one last look of her sitting on the chair. He walked up the mountain, wishing for the best. The first item he withdrew was an ocarina. He came to the top of Tal Tal Heights, and began blowing out the tune known as the Ballad of the Windfish. He felt the rest of the Siren Instruments float out of his bag, and join him into one harmonious chorus. The egg cracked open, and Keaton walked in, hoping that the islanders would understand.

But his thought came unfinished as a strong blow of evil knocked him out cold.

Keaton was in a black room in a chair and one single pathway. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What do we have here? A half-bred child?" he said.

Keaton tried to stand, but found himself chained to the chair. The man wore a black robe designed with death scenes. He had green skin and red hair. He had chosen to keep on Keaton's mask.

"Now, why did you try to awaken the Goddesses?" he asked. "Power? Your own gain? Or how about for her?"

Keaton growled. The man laughed.

"Yes, I know about her. You established that telekinesis with her mere moments before you came to Koholint Island. What was her name again? Oh yes," he placed himself inches from Keaton. "Mia."

Keaton growled louder. The man walked around Keaton.

"Now, what would happen if I killed you? Would something happen to her as well?" he asked.

Keaton struggled more with the chains. The man began walking down the hallway laughing. Hours later Keaton had lost all hope. He decided to think about how everyone affected him.

Link came first. "Man, you should travel with us!"

Dark came. "You bastard! Don't do that again!"

Zelda appeared. "I learned more than ever because of you."

Tetra. "You know charm better than anyone I've ever known."

Linebeck. "Now, get me that treasure. Haha!"

Marin. "It was nice seeing you again..."

He felt the chains break free. He limped down the hallway, activating a light from nowhere. He continued limping. A Gohma Queen appeared before him. He readied his swords.

"Stupid... monsters..." he mumbled.

Gohma screeched, and Keaton threw one sword at her eye. She fell, dizzy, and Keaton took the blades and slashed repeatedly. She dropped a bandanna. Keaton nearly fell to the ground in shock. It was Tetra's! He picked it up, and took off his mask. He tied the bandanna around his mouth, and limped down the hallway, determined to avenge her. He saw the man again. Or, his shadow. Keaton swung his swords threateningly. The phantom laughed, its voice like a nails on a chalkboard. Keaton charged, and the phantom jumped, throwing a ball of energy at him. Keaton was electrocuted by the ball of energy, and he felt her pain as well.

"No. I can't die. Not because of you, Ganondorf," he said.

The phantom threw another sphere of energy. Keaton hit it back, and collapsed on the floor. The phantom charged at him, and Keaton braced himself. Then a clank of another's sword prevented the strike. The figure kicked the phantom in the chest.

"You okay?" Dark asked, hand extended.

Keaton nodded, taking his hand. He steadied himself. Dark looked at him.

"What happened to your clothes?" he asked.

Keaton looked down, and saw he was wearing a red cloak and a purple shirt. His pants were a solid blue, and his boots a bright green. His hair was combed to the right, and his eyes were a deep black. Keaton shrugged. The pair turned to the phantom, who shot another energy ball at them. Dark hit it back, and it fell, paralyzed. Keaton rushed for the kill, and struck the monster's chest, causing it to fade into a blue fire. Dark asked Keaton about his wounds, which had a fresh feel to it. Keaton's eyes turned blue, and he was healed. Dark looked at him, and the pair headed further down the hallway.

"So what we looking for?" Dark asked.

Keaton looked down the hallway. "The Great Evil. His name is Ganondorf."

Keaton watched a figure fly out of the shadows and into Dark. Link groaned in pain.

"What the hell?!" Dark yelled.

Keaton healed his wounds.

"Next time, watch out for both heads. Gleeok isn't one to fool around," he said.

Link nodded. Dark rolled his eyes, but the three let the light brighten the room, revealing a dragon with two heads and a menacing height. Keaton reached for his bag, and pulled out a grappling hook. One head roared, exposing a tongue with a hole at the end. Keaton swung the hook, and caught the tongue, bringing the Gleeok down. Dark sliced off one head, and Link got the other. The body faded, but the heads were still alive. Keaton shoved his swords through both of their throats, and they vanished. Keaton sheathed the blades, now glowing with a purple fire. He smiled, and ran down the hallway with Link and Dark close behind. Dark filled Link in with everything. Then they ran into a big plant thing rooted to the ground. Beside it were two enormous Deku Babas.

"How did he summon Diababa? I don't sense any relic of Twilita anywhere," Dark said.

But then a scream answered his question. Zelda was dodging her way out of Diababa's range. She leaped for Dark, and he caught her safely. She sighed in his arms while Dark enjoyed the moment. Keaton's eyes glowed with a sick yellow color.

_Twilita, your power has been used for evil. I ask of you to destroy this beast and use it for good,_ he said, hand held at the monster's throat.

Diababa shined with white light, and burst into Twili squares. Keaton led the group down the hall. Finally, they reached the end, where a sword was kept. Keaton sheathed his blades, and invited Link towards the sword.

"Draw forth the sword. It will give you the strength to seal the Great Evil," Keaton said, itching for him to draw it.

Link did so, and the sword shined with a brilliant light. He yelled, and raised the sword skyward. Keaton smiled under his bandanna.

"The Master Sword is rightfully yours. Use it to seal Ganon away," he said.

Link's sword sheath grew and changed in design, until he could fit the sword in. He sheathed the Master Sword, and nodded to everyone. Keaton had a new katana blade strapped horizontally across his belt. He went to the solid wall, and walked through it.

Minutes later

Keaton and Link made it to a huge door. Dark carried Zelda in his arms, not far behind. Keaton looked at Link.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Link nodded uneasily. He pushed the door open, and they all stepped in. Ganondorf stood there, a white blade drawn.

"So you got here. I'm surprised you're not injured or wounded. I guess that's the power of someone of the Forgotten, isn't that right, Keaton? Or... should I say... Kewtanisho?" he said.

Keaton flinched at the name. Link pointed the Master Sword at Ganon. Ganon laughed.

"You wish to take me on, boy? Very well. Since I'm in need of more blood, I will take your friends with you," he said, waving his hand.

The room disappeared, being replaced by an endless place with water as the floor. The sky was dark and crimson. Link scowled at Ganon, who walked to them. Dark melted into the water. Zelda formed an orb similar to what Keaton had made. Keaton drew his double blades, tails now looking like they were crackling with electricity. Link ran at Ganon with a strike aiming for the heart. Ganon flicked the strike aside. Link felt that rush of power, and began quickly firing stabs and slices. Ganon was deflecting all of them. He kicked Link's stomach, and brought his blade down. Link managed to roll out of the way, but escaped with the blade stabbing deep into his right arm. He got up, the hand now nearly dead. Zelda shot blue energy at him, and the cut closed. Ganon smirked, and headed for Link. Link put his guard up, but then Ganon sank into the water. He looked down at his reflection, which was Ganondorf! He stepped back, but then Dark knocked Ganon back. He watched the two combat with each other. Keaton, meanwhile, was clutching his head in his hands, groaning, seeming like he was trying to control something. Dark burst out of the water, surprisingly dry, and Ganon followed. Link then began striking with the Master Sword, newfound power coursing through his body. Ganon was knocked to the ground, and Link Pressed the tip of the Master Sword at Ganon's throat.

"Heh heh... you think you've won? Keaton is having a hard time containing that little monster in him, isn't he? You've won the battle, but not the war," he said.

Link and Dark left Ganon to check on Keaton. They rushed to him, but he set them back with an invisible force.

"Dark... the water... Take them..." he said.

Dark understood, and grabbed Link and Zelda. They all sank beneath the water, looking at Keaton one last time.

They were in a village. Dark went to shake Zelda and Link awake, but realized something. He was alone. Then the door opened, and there was Keaton. His tails were gone, but he had a glint of red in his eyes. Dark pushed by him. Then he smelled the air. Darkness. He was in the Dark World. Dark concentrated. Where was he in the Light World? He focused, and focused, and yelled out.

He was back in Ganon's room of water. Link and Zelda stood him up, and Dark looked at the clouds. They were crackling with lightning. He looked to see Ganon competing with a giant red Keaton with four tails. Ganon shot a huge amount of evil energy, and the Keaton fell to the ground. Dark felt this wrenching pain in him, and realized that that was Keaton! Ganon turned to the three, and smiled devilishly.

"You... can't stop me... I've... I've conquered the mighty dark god Kewtanisho! Haha.." he panted.

Link smirked, and hurled the Master Sword at Ganon's head. Sword met jeweled head, and Ganon screamed. Then he froze. Kewtanisho had gotten up, and returned the group to a wrecked castle. He materialized a coffin fit for Ganondorf exactly. He placed him in, and shrunk down to a regular Keaton. Holding out his paw, Kewtanisho formed four keys in his hand. The coffin had five keys. Each key fit into a respective hole, and locked the coffin. They then landed in the hands of Kewtanisho, Link, Dark, and Zelda. Kewtanisho's fur faded into clothing, and his face became a mask. The tails shrunk into his back, and there stood Keaton.

"Hide the keys. You cannot destroy them, but you can keep them safe. Each of you must go and hide them in your respective lands," he said.

Dark examined his blood-red key in awe. Link twirled his green key, and Zelda just held her blue key. Keaton then took off his mask.

"I trust you can handle your little... competition?" he asked, black eyes glinting with mischief.

Everyone ignored him. Keaton laughed, and put his mask on.

"Farewell, may we meet again," he said.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

A purple portal opened in front of Keaton.

Before stepping in, he said, "The mask has possessed an innocent."

Then he and the portal vanished in a flash of light. The three holders of the Golden Power wiped the tears from their eyes, hoping for the best for their friend.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

He moved through the shadows quickly. Then he materialized behind the crowd of residents. The carnival was in three days, yet everyone ignored the giant rock above them.

_Wow, they've stepped up their game this year_, he thought.

He then reached the giant Clock Town Tower, which ticked down the hours till the carnival. Then he saw two figures come out of the door. One was a boy in a green tunic with a familiar floppy green hat and brown belt. The other was a female that sent a chill up his spine.

"... Mia?" Keaton asked.


End file.
